


In Character

by Alisarose



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 现代AU，Ryan和Andrew是星光大道上的扮装艺人。





	In Character

“这是什么？”

Andrew盘腿坐在他的单人床上，望着面前的快递包裹。

“为什么不拆开看看呢？”Ryan建议道。

那是一份礼物。是的，Ryan试过想点什么送礼的由头，而现在距离圣诞节还太远，Andrew的生日也还要再等几个月。于是他放弃了，叫卖家在卡片上写“随便什么日子快乐”。

他看着Andrew拆开快递包装，在看清礼盒内容的时刻爆发出一连串表达惊喜的粗口。

“天啊，这真是……”那双巧克力色的大眼睛兴奋地闪着光，“……屌爆了（fucking wicked）。”

他爱不释手地铺开那身精致逼真的蜘蛛侠服装，贴在胸前比了比，像是担心尺寸不合。

Ryan知道这样的担心是不必要的。它是按照那个英国男孩的细长身材定制的，这是它价格不菲的原因之一。不过此时Andrew脸上甜蜜的表情只会让人觉得这钱花得值。

“穿上试试。”他怂恿着他的英国友人。

Andrew抱着他的新装跳下床来，随即意识到他不可能穿着宽松的T恤和运动短裤试穿紧身衣。他停下来对上Ryan期待的目光，脸上泛了红。

“……你要看着我穿吗？”

Ryan愣了下，“哦，抱歉。”他从床边站起，“我就在外面，搞不定就喊我。”说着走向门外。

“搞得定。”Andrew在他背后笑着还嘴。

Ryan穿过窄小的走廊，回到客厅里。茶几上摆着几听没喝完就被遗忘了的啤酒，几支筷子插在中餐外卖盒里。他把自己摔进沙发里，脚翘上茶几，碰掉了一筒吃空了的薯片罐子。

Andrew的室友们都不在家。Ryan仍不确定这是巧合又或是Andrew为了和他独处特意赶走了室友们。

Ryan抓了一个靠枕抱在怀里，想象Andrew穿上那套紧身战服的样子令他有些难以自持。

他初次遇到Andrew是在一个月前。当他照常哼着小曲走在好莱坞大道上，试图与过路的年轻游客搭讪时，一个新来的“蜘蛛侠”引起了他的注意。

Ryan做这行很久了，这意味着考究的装备、表演和人脉使他有机会接到更“像样”的工作，出席展会和商业活动，那些场合报酬丰厚，但毕竟不是天天都有。闲来无事的时候，他还是会穿上死侍的行头上街，吸引那些头戴遮阳帽、身缠腰包的外地游客。事实上，当你是个水准上乘的扮演者，游客们也会格外慷慨，有时他甚至能收到五十、一百的票子。

他做这行很久了，意味着他熟悉这条街就像熟悉自己的手背（以及手心，以及手心里经常握着的东西）。他认识在这街上讨生活的大部分人，扮装艺人、摊贩、骗子、音乐人、经常带团来的导游、醉鬼和无家可归者……他能叫出他们大部分人的名字，算不上朋友，但多少有一份人情在。

因此他总是能注意到哪些是新来的，比如那个穿着一身红蓝配色睡衣似的扮装（也许根本就是睡衣）、两脚分开蹬着墙壁把自己凌空架在墙棱之间和女游客合影的家伙。

等到那女孩拍到了理想的镜头，他才跳下来，平板鞋落在地上，轻盈如风。女孩给了他一美元小费。

作为一个装备稀烂的新手，不得不说他的生意相当不错。一天下来，Ryan以自己在远处不精心的观察也能估出他挣了至少有百来块钱。收工前，那男孩数了几张钞票塞给每天在这个街角露宿的流浪汉Reggie。

起初，Ryan猜测他只是一个游戏或赌约的牺牲品。但是隔天他再次出现在这个街角，仍然套着那寒酸的服装，生意也仍是络绎不绝。

Ryan有点好奇。不过，当他和这位蜘蛛侠扮演者搭上话时，立刻明白了这家伙的魔力所在。

“需要帮忙吗，小蜘蛛？我说‘帮忙’的意思的……”Ryan问着，走向那个”小蜘蛛”。

“想都别想，Wade。”扮演蜘蛛侠的男孩说，“如果你不想被裹成蛹挂在中国剧院的角楼上。”

见鬼。Ryan想。

他的话接得如此自然，带着戏谑又不失善意的语调……就像是蜘蛛侠本人。他是如此入戏。这就是为什么大家都喜欢他——谁不喜欢我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠？

从那天起他开始有了每天和这位小蜘蛛扮演者聊几句的习惯，当然，总是作为“死侍”和“蜘蛛侠”。

直到有一天下午，当一对说着东欧口音的游客路过这个街角时，一个装扮成“阿凡达”的女子和她的伙伴们被再三拒绝后仍不放弃地试图说服这两个年轻人同他们合影。

“嘿，来错星球了。”小蜘蛛打断了那几个人的强行推销，他没有真的蛛丝发射器，但也用他寒酸的尼龙绳道具给那几个外星人添了点麻烦，被骚扰的游客乘机逃走。

“你他妈是谁？”另一个“阿凡达”恼怒地上前推了一把。

身量纤细的小蜘蛛被推了一个踉跄，嘴上却不服输：“你不认识我？哈？你们西海岸不通网吗？”

Ryan觉得他必须出手干预，赶在他们搞出任何引来警察的事情之前。

“Josh，嘿，算了算了，”他挤到中间挡开那个脸上喷着蓝色颜料的汉子，“他是新来的，给我个面子，算了吧。”

那一干人终于作罢，Ryan拉着那个蜘蛛侠退回墙边。

“你干嘛招惹他们？犯不上的。是，他们手段不好，但是没什么可眼红的，我告诉你，这些骗子连我们的一半也赚不到。”他第一次跳出“死侍”腔调，认真开导那男孩。

“不是钱的问题，”小蜘蛛说，“那些游客不想被缠着，他们就该滚远点。”

Ryan忍不住笑出来，“这算什么，英雄主义？”

那男孩似乎有些羞赧，“你觉得我特别蠢，是吗？”

不，我觉得你有点酷。Ryan想。

“还没问过你的名字。”

“Andy。”那男孩说，“其实是Andrew，我朋友们叫我Andy。”

“好的，我是Ryan。”他伸出戴着皮革手套的手，“我想我们收工后可以喝一杯。”

“我喜欢这个点子。”小蜘蛛说。尽管看不见，Ryan也能听出他面罩之下的笑意。

他们约在银湖的一家便宜酒吧，那些梦想成为演员、模特的无业年轻人们聚集的地方。Ryan在靠窗的位子坐了一会，在他掏出手机准备发信息确认对方是否要爽约的时候，一个浓眉大眼的年轻男孩从门外向他挥着手走进来。

“嘿，Ryan？对不起我来晚了。我哥们出了点状况我只好……”见他发愣，那男孩又补充道：“是我，Andy，蜘蛛侠，忘了吗？”

Ryan怔了两秒才回过神来，“……你是英国人？！”

“呃，是啊。”男孩在他身边的高脚凳上坐下，淡红色的T恤下面是若隐若现的单薄胸肌。

好吧，英国人，尽管他能说一口完美的纽约口音，还能认出一个从没摘过面罩的新朋友。

“你怎么肯定你没认错？”

“不知道，你……”他像是有点难为情地笑了笑，“一看就觉得是你，身材什么的……我本来以为那都是垫片，看来不是。”

“你觉得我很辣。”Ryan坏笑着揭穿他。

那男孩狡黠地争辩：“我只是觉得你很还原（in character）。”

结果他们聊了一整晚，Ryan提出送他回家，那男孩没有拒绝。

Andrew的住处在卢斯费利斯，他和另外三个年轻男孩合租，那些人和他一样都是自封的“演员”，他们平时到处打工：洗盘子、收银、调酒、做咖啡……周末在社区剧院演威廉斯或米勒的戏。

从那以后Ryan成了这间公寓的常客。

“本来只是为了参加一个化装派对。但我朋友们都说我可以上街赚点小钱，那么，为什么不呢？我确实需要钱。”Andrew这样解释他扮装上街的缘由，“我也确实喜欢蜘蛛侠。”

当然，这就是为什么他应该有一身更像样的装扮。就像他现在试穿的这件。

Andrew晃着细长的手脚走进客厅，面罩抓在手里。

“怎么样？”他微笑着问，就像他不知道自己裹在紧身衣里的线条有多标致——尽管不是传统意义的标致，他没有那种充满力量感的壮实身材，但他精瘦的手臂和腿上的条形肌令人毫不怀疑这是个能在纽约的摩天大楼之间穿梭飞荡的游侠。

“你看起来……棒极了。”Ryan惊讶于自己的词穷，通常他是个俏皮话储备量不亚于死侍的油嘴，而此时他的大脑除了接收、记录关于漂亮腰线的图像之外拒绝承担其他工作（比如编几句风趣的调侃）。

Andrew走近他，绷紧的制服下面，胯部的形状一览无遗。

Ryan想用手拢住那片敏感柔弱的区域，感受硬度和尺寸在他掌中发生变化。

好像有人说过，男人送衣服的用意就是想亲手把这衣服剥下来……这金句到底是谁先说的？

“你往哪儿看呢。”Andrew像是在责备，语气里却没有愠怒。

“当然是你‘蛛丝发射器’。”很好，Ryan为自己感到高兴，显然他的幽默感回来了，“你射出‘蛛丝液’的地方。”

Andrew红着脸笑了，“你嘴里从来不缺荤段子，是吧？”

“漫画荤段子是最好的荤段子。”Ryan一脸认真地说。

Andrew放下了他的新面罩，跨上沙发垫——跨坐在Ryan腿上。

“就在这儿？不怕你室友们回来？”Ryan调戏他说。

“他们不会回来的。至少……”他抬头看了眼挂钟，“9点之前不会。”

好吧，他的确是有意赶走了碍事的朋友们。也就是说，他们今天势必要打一炮了。

“所以他们都知道我是你的……”

Andrew用套着网纹手套的指尖轻掩住他的唇缝，

“你是我的‘死侍’。”

Ryan终于如愿抚上那尚未苏醒的突兀，揉弄起来，换来Andrew一声享受的呻吟。

“真遗憾我没带着我的衣服……和武士刀。”

“你不需要它们。”Andrew的双手不老实地解开他的裤链，“有这把‘武士刀’就足够了。”

是的，漫画荤段子是最辣的荤段子。

“我得把这个……脱下来……”Andrew说出这句的时候似乎有点晚了，他的新制服胯下亮蓝色的布料已经湿了一片。

关于高还原度的服装只有一个问题：它们非常难以穿脱。

“操，这玩意真他妈的……”

Andrew费尽力气才挣脱出一只手，而他的老二已经把新制服的裆部高高顶起。

“干脆不要麻烦了。”Ryan说着扶住自己的硬物，隔着紧身衣在那男孩的腿间摩擦。

“……那怎么办？”Andrew搂着他的颈子，在他视野上方焦急地喘息。

“我就这样操你。”

他揽着Andrew躺倒在沙发里——谢天谢地这沙发够宽的——让怀里的男孩转了个身，性器插进那紧实的腿间。老实说，一开始不是那么爽，当然不及肌肤相贴的热度，但那独特的丝滑触感……当然，还有这个事实：他正在猥亵星光大道上最甜美的“蜘蛛侠”。

“见鬼，你要让我射在这里面吗，”Andrew抱怨似的抓住那只还在他胯下抚弄的手，“我打赌这玩意不便宜，我可不想毁了它……”

“别担心，”Ryan在他耳边安慰着，手上的动作并没减轻，“卖家跟我保证它能水洗。”

“混蛋……”

Andrew在他的摩挲和顶弄下没多久就缴了械，Ryan则射在那夹紧的双腿间，让这服装里外都黏得一塌糊涂。

“我在想，下次开工的时候，也许我们可以组个团队……之类的，作为死侍和蜘蛛侠。”Ryan躺在沙发里，搂抱着他的新情人，懒洋洋的不愿起来清理。

“你的意思是……‘Spideypool’？”Andrew的嗓音在性爱之后显得更加柔软甜腻。

“没错。”

Ryan说完，在他的小蜘蛛后颈吻了一记。

 

（完）


End file.
